


The Forgotten Speaker

by reafterthought



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Amnesia, Drabble, Gen, melodies, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafterthought/pseuds/reafterthought
Summary: Taiki can hear the melodies, and they're a guiding light but he hasn't yet found what they're guiding him to, or why.





	The Forgotten Speaker

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, a99 - write a fic with less than half dialogue

Somewhere, a melody plays.

It coaxes him to sleep at night. It wakes him before his alarm in the mornings. It pulls him along like the red string of fate throughout the day, like the leprechaun chasing gold at the end of the rainbow…

But he can't find the songbird. He can't find the gold.

Somewhere, a melody plays and he's searched high and low, awake and in his dreams, and he can't find where it plays from.

'Remember, Taiki,' whispers the melody; the only words he can ever make out in the tune.

And someone's hidden those lost memories so carefully he can't find more than a distant echo.

But still, somewhere, a melody plays.

And one day he'll finish searching the world.


End file.
